Tomorrow's Tears
by Cherry and Raven
Summary: You say it isn't my fault, so I steer away. I put off the pain for another day. And then I'll forget. Forget everything about you, you shouldn't have left. ll SasuSaku, slight ItaSaku


**Tomorrow's Tears**

Chapter 1

* * *

The pink haired beauty looked at her friends. She had to do it, no matter the consequences. She had loved him for so long; he needed help from someone he knew. And that someone was either her or Naruto. His teammates. Or, they used to be. But right now, Naruto wasn't among them. So it had to be her. She had to kill him.

"Kiba, give me the exact location." She said and looked at the boy with brown, short, spiky hair.  
"Two 'o clock." He replied and pointed out the direction. That was all she needed. In a second, they were all asleep. Everyone except Sakura.

"I'm sorry, everyone."

With that said she focused her chakra in her legs and shot forward with an amazing speed that could rival even an Uchiha's.

The only thing missing was her stamina and amount of chakra. Unfortunately for her she lacked chakra reserves, but fortunately she had perfect chakra control, probably one of the best in the village.

xXx

It didn't take long for Haruno Sakura to get to the destroyed bridge where she could sense the masked chakra of her old comrade. Her love.

Though, he wasn't like she remembered him. His chakra were cold, his face showed no emotion.

Not even hatred.

It was then when she realized the red-head he was readying himself to give the final blow.

No guilt. No pain.

"Sakura," she heard his deep voice call out to her, still with that emotionless face of his.

_That's a perfect shinobi. Even though he somehow betrayed his village, _Sakura's thoughts were one big mess inside her head. She didn't know where to go, she didn't know what to do. Well, yes, actually, she did.

Kill Sasuke Uchiha.

Her Sasuke-Kun.

"Sasuke-Kun." She began, holding a kunai ready to throw underneath her Konoha cloak. "I've become rouge. I've left Konoha so I could leave with you; help you gain your goal. I will do whatever you say.. Just… Just take me with you, and I'll obey."

His face remained as emotionless as before. Not even a smirk, frown, or a glint of annoyance in his eyes.

Who the _hell_ was this guy in front of her?

"Then prove it." Sasuke was just the way he was when it got to words. He didn't like using long or complicated words if not necessary. Hell, he didn't even like to talk much, not when he deemed it unnecessary. "Finish her off."

"But, she's your teammate!" Her eyes narrowed slightly, even though she'd tried to stop herself from doing it. She hated to feel weak, to not be able to live up to her team, always watching the backs of every single shinobi from Konoha. She was the weak link. Someone who wouldn't have a purpose in the shinobi world if it weren't for her remarkable chakra control and that she had healing abilities that soon would counter Tsunade's.

"She's useless to me now. Merely a hindrance and annoyance." He began and looked at her, searching her face for emotion – which was awfully easy – and to predict her moves. He knew she was a Konoha shinobi at heart. There was no way she would've left her beloved village for him. Or.. Was it?

Her beautiful emerald eyes lingered on the form the love of her life had taken before they went on to the dying girl. Sakura had met the girl before, and knew she was head over heels for Sasuke.

Even though she didn't like it, that another girl was in his life. Well.. At least next to him every single day. But the girl reminded herself about the twelve year old Sakura.

"Sa-Sasuke.. Don't…" the girl murmured and Sakura's eyes widened slightly as she heard the chirping sound from Sasuke's Chidori.

He wanted to kill her?

Was that all she was to him?

She barely missed the chidori and was already on her way down the bridge, looking for a way out.

She wasn't stupid.

She couldn't fight Uchiha Sasuke and live after that. And she wanted to live. She wanted to experience things she had yet to discover.

She wanted him back. She wanted to be in Konoha _with_ him and Naruto. Believe it or not.

"Sasuke-Kun." She called out before she landed on the water and turned around to face him.

Sasuke standing a couple of meters away from her. Obviously willing to listen.

Seconds later she could feel the cold metal of Sasuke Uchiha's katana against her delicate neck, and a couple of Sharingan staring into her emerald ones.

"Sakura…" He began, dragging out her name. "You're weak."

Her chest tightened a bit by his insult. She had tried to become stronger, trained every single day with the most brutal trainer that had ever lived on the planet. At least that what was Sakura thought. Probably right too.

"I'm stronger." She murmured, almost shyly, and had to give herself some credit 'cause her delicate skin hadn't been painted pink.

Sasuke leaned in until they were inches apart. _Inches._

How the hell was she able to be so calm and collected right now?

"Why?" She cursed herself by the way her voice sounded, weak and hurt. She couldn't let the love of her life think she still was that weak little brat. Never again, she had promised herself.

"You know why." He answered smoothly and held her gaze.

She had grown beautiful, yes, but still not enough to tempt him. He had a goal. He was an avenger. No one, not even her, could make him change his mind. Uchiha Itachi had to die. And even after that, he wasn't sure if he would come home again. He knew there would be punishment, maybe even execution, even though his old teammates would never allow that. It still haunted his mind.

"Is it.. Is it worth it? Will it make you happy, Sasuke-Kun?" Her voice was only a low whisper now, and with his katana to her neck, she couldn't move closer so she could embrace him.

She wanted to.

She wanted to comfort him, make every single problem go away, make him human again. Not this person who had taken over the love of her life's body.

"Hn." Oh. Great. The Uchiha answer. She had become quite good at reading the meaning behind them though, and could only sometimes translate this special language.

"It won't bring them back, Sasuke-Kun. Why.. Why won't you just come home? You can grow stronger in Konoha too. He .. He just wants your body Sasuke. Do you really think you can trust him? Orochimaru." The only sign left from her tears was her stained cheeks, and her sad face was replaced by a pleading one.

Oh, how she hated how weak she was.

A part of being the perfect shinobi was to never show any emotions to an enemy. And what did she do? She could be read like an open book.

Her bright emerald eyes were open for everyone.

"I don't know what to do without you anymore. Naruto, and Kakashi-Sensei miss you too, we've been so, so worried when we didn't get any new information. You can't just forget us, right? Tell me… How did you look at us? Mere teammates?"

"Hn."

"We looked at each other as family. We loved you, we cared about you. We _still_ care about you. But you never took the chance to come home." She was screaming by now, and felt slightly distracted by his breath on her cheek. They were so close. _So close, yet so far away_.

"Just come home." She lowered her voice to a whisper and the tears were flowing freely down her cheeks again.

"I love you."

"Sakura…" He breathed, fanning her face, and made her heart flutter. "Thank you." He echoed from their past. The day he left her crying before knocking her out before he left. The day she declared her love for him, the day she confessed. It wasn't a shallow crush. She truly loved him.

"No.. No." She tried desperately as he pulled back. "Sasuke-Kun. Don't leave."

"See you." His words were hanging in the air, and then he was gone the second she blinked. She hated herself for doing it. She was still not enough. She had given him her all, and he had refused it.

**Let him go, Saku-Chan**. Her inner told her, and not in that mocking tone she usually used.. on herself.

"I'll let him go," she breathed and turned around. "And next time, I'll show him how strong I am. I will either kill him, or take him home." And with that said, she took off into the woods, leaving her memories behind.

Her life.

The one true love of her life.

But would she be able to do it? Was she able to push the Uchiha out of her shattered heart and build it up again for someone else?

Only time can show.

* * *

**A/n:**

It has taken me so long time, and this chapter was rather short. I apologize. I said I would be a couple of chapters ahead of you, but I wasn't able to write more than this little chapter... I kinda went through a very harsh break-up with my boyfriend, and I am maybe going to USA to study in a year or two. Preferably Kentucky, Wyoming, or California as an exchange student (I don't know the word in English). So I have to apply for that along with exams. My last year, YAY, before I'm off to high school.

Again, I'm saying too much, and I hope you'll leave a little review for me to read, preferably no flames. I'm okay with critic and correction, I CRAVE that because I want to improve my English and know I'm bad at grammar and so on, so please, help me! :D

I'll try to update fast, but it's kinda hard when I'm so busy with my horse and school and all the show jumping competitions, try to have patience, 'kay? And I will NOT be one of those authors who abondon their fic, don't worry.

And OMG! SPOILER ALERT!  
I'm so proud of Sasuke now, and I've actually started to like him again. He'll help Konoha, YAY!  
Well, even that couldn't get rid of the pain from Neji's death though.. I relly liked him and was rather pissed when I found out he was dead..  
SPOILER OVER

This is just for fun. I'll write a norwegian sentence down below, or a beautiful song that fit SasuSaku in every chapter. Or I'll quote someone .. Ask questions and so on. Here we go:

_Jeg heter ... = My name is ..._

**Love, R n P**


End file.
